


Setback erased

by sever77



Category: Sentinels of the Multiverse (Card Game)
Genre: M/M, Mobile Defense Platform, Slight Spoilers for OblivAeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Baron Blade's having a lunch high over Megalopolis, but what could he be planning?Surely not a date with the one and only Setback?!Read on to find out!





	Setback erased

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted some M/M in the SotM tag

_Ivan Grigori Ramonat mostly gave up on his doomsday plots, but he didn’t give up on his title of…_

**Baron Blade** , flying over Megalopolis on a personal Mobile Defense Platform, was in the middle of partaking in his lunch when Legacy flew up to the viewing platform. He gave a wave, lifted his sandwich in salute even. Legacy glared back.

“What nefarious plot is it today? Burning the atmosphere? Increasing the gravity around Freedom Tower?”

“Or perhaps I simply wish to enjoy my sandwich with pleasant company.”

Legacy tilted his head, then took a quick look around.

“Good day then, Baron.”

Legacy’s cape blew across his face as he flew off. Baron Blade hoped he didn’t notice why.

-

_Setback gave up on being a hero months ago, but he never gave up his bad luck! Now he lives by his civilian identity of…_

**Pete Riske** stepped out from behind a pole. He walked over to Baron Blade and kissed his cheek.

“Nothing planned for today?”

“A lazy afternoon of nothing, with you. But then I’ve got a business deal with Revo-Corp, I’d like their local facilities for a few inventions.”

Pete quirked an eyebrow, “Nothing too superhuman I hope?”

He got a grin in response.

-

This is but one of many futures the Visionary saw. Now, OblivAeon has come, and this reality has been wiped out.


End file.
